What to do with you?
by Hiarashi
Summary: Nagisa gets a fever and it gets a little bit too much in his head. Luckily Makoto is there to 'take care of him.' Yes, it's just like it sounds, one-shot Makoto x Nagisa. I felt this pairing needed more love. Be advised, it's rated M for a reason.


I don't own any of the characters from Free. If I did, there would probably be more shounen ai hints then there already is. XD

* * *

Nagisa let out a groan as he curled up under his friend Makoto's blanket. Through his hazy vision; he could see his two best friends Haruka and Makoto watching him. He hadn't been sick in a long time and felt bad that the one time it did happen was when he had chose to stay up late at his friend's watching movies. He shifted the thermometer under his tongue. His energy felt drained and it was getting harder to balance the thing in his mouth with how weak he felt. Lucky for him, Makoto seemed to pick up on his struggle and reached for the thermometer and pulled it out to take a look. Not caring about the results; Nagisa took the action as permission to pass out.

XOXO

"38.8 C..." Makoto turned his worried expression to Haruka. "This isn't good. He has a really bad fever. If we can't lower it somehow; he is going to have to go to the doctor."

Haruka blinked once. Keeping his same face on as always; he turned to look at their friend passed out asleep and then back toward Makoto. "We can lower it."

Makoto's eyes lit up and he smiled up at his blue-haired friend. "You have an idea then?"

Instead of responding, Makoto watched Haruka turn the corner and heard him rummaging his way around the kitchen. He came back shortly with a giant bucket of ice water and slowly started to make his way over to the sleeping form of Nagisa. The gears started to turn in Makoto's head as he realized what his H2obsessed friend was about to do.

"Haruka! No!" He leaped out of his chair and toward the other, managing to get the bucket out of his grasp but only to lose his grip and have it spill all over himself.

"Haruka...maybe you should go out and just buy some medicine for him instead?"

He peered through his now wet bangs at the blue-haired boy, who once again glanced toward the bed and back up at him. "If you think that will help; I suppose I can. I still think the water would have worked though."

Makoto let out a big sigh of relief as his friend made his way out. The thought crossed his mind about asking Haruka to buy bottled water rather than tap for Nagisa but he really didn't want to think about the tragedy that would happen at the store with Haruka in 'that' section. He turned his gaze back to the boy in his bed and cracked a soft smile.

"What to do with you Nagisa?" His smile began to dissipate though as he took a closer look and noticed the boy trembling heavily. He darted over by his side in an instant and placed a hand on his friend's forehead. "Nagisa...you're burning up." He remembered when is younger brother Ren had a fever; his mother had him undress and lay with nothing but a sheet atop his body to keep cool. This however, was acceptable seeing as the boy was family and only 3 years old at the time. For him to strip down his best friend like that...

Makoto gulped as he felt a hot rush upon his face. Why was he flustered by this idea? They had seen each other enough times in the locker rooms. Why would this be any different? Besides, he was doing it for his health. He swallowed hard at that last thought and used to get his body in motion as he slowly began to lift up the covers and reach for the bottom hem of his friend's shirt.

'That's right, this is for his sake. He won't get better if I don't do this.' He thought as he slowly brought the shirt up a ways and past Nagisa's arms (which he had already flailed above his head in his sleep) and off his body. Makoto tossed the shirt onto the floor and reached for the edges of the boy's pants when something stopped him dead in his tracks.

The fever had Nagisa flushed red and panting. It was an off sight that had Makoto for the first time taking in the view of blonde's sweaty body. Down from his neck to his smaller toned chest and to his hips where Makoto's hands sat and fingers curled around the waistband. He took to notice the sight of his olive colored skin in contrast against Nagisa's pale pink-hued skin. It mesmerized him greatly. Part of him liked seeing his hands against him.

A whimper from the younger boy awoke him from his thoughts. 'Right, I need to cool him down.' He then proceeded to slowly pull down his pants til the clung around his ankles. Makoto then made the biggest mistake he could have ever done...he stopped and took in the sight before him.

Perhaps the fever had gotten to him as well because one look at the blonde boy in his bed with his pants hanging around his ankles was enough to give Makoto a feeling he should never be feeling for his a guy...much less his own friend. He closed his eyes hoping to silently will his erection to go away. When he opened them he was greeted with the second most horrible thing that could happen.

Emerald eyes met coral ones.

Nagisa was awake.

XOXO

"Mako...chan..?"

Makoto sat up quickly and stuttered an apology to his friend.

"Nagisa...I'm terribly sorry. You had a fever, remember? Haruka's out getting you medicine as we speak but I figured you wearing less clothes would help keep you cool until then. Would you like some water? I can get you some water? Nagisa?"

He watched in confusion as the younger boy kicked off his pants the rest of the way and then proceeded to pull down his last article of clothing. Makoto wasn't sure if he should watch or turn away out of respect. He chose the latter and cast his gaze off to the side. He heard the sheet rustle and turned back to find Nagisa snuggled underneath it. He merely smiled at the sight and proceeded to make his way out of the room; he figured he would busy himself by watching some TV while the other slept. However, a small, weak voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Mako-chan...stay with me...please?"

His heart went out to him. He rarely ever heard the boy sound so weak and lifeless. He was usually all smiles and full of energy. To hear him like that now...

He spun back around to face him with a calming smile. "Nagisa...if that's what you want; I will stay as long as you need me to."

He kept his smile up as he watch for a change of expression on the blonde boy's face. Slowly...ever so slowly...a weak smile rose upon his lips. "Thank you...Mako-chan."

Makoto walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Figuring he would just stay until the other fell asleep at least.

This is where he made his third and final mistake.

Sitting up to the side, Nagisa wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and yanked him down next to him. He then proceeded to snuggle his face into the 'still wet from earlier' shirt of Makoto's.

"You feel nice and cold, Mako-chan. I...I like it."

There it was again. His erection had somehow made its way back. He began to feel guilty. He loved Nagisa but not like this, right? How could his body react so terribly over someone he cared about so much? He couldn't be near Nagisa like this. He cared about him too much to ruin his friendship.

"Nagisa...you really shouldn't...it's not a good idea..."

Instead of responding however, the smaller boy stuck out a leg from under the sheet and snaked it around his hip. Makoto sucked in a loud breath. This really was 'not' going to be easy at all.

"Nagisa..."

What he heard the blonde say next he will never forget as long as he lived and breathed.

"Mako-chan...I...I want you..."

There was no willing his erection down now. It was full up and attention he was sure. His head felt like it was swelling and all he could think about was how badly he wanted to pin the smaller boy down and screw him senseless. Where was his rational thought and since when did he want to do such a thing with another guy...his childhood friend no less?

He gasped as he felt Nagisa pull back and watched as the smaller boy sat up and let the sheet slowly slip down his small body. He could see the boy was flushed in the face and it occurred to him that maybe this was all the fever talking. He felt a bit sick with himself that he didn't have that excuse. He wanted Nagisa at this point...whenever that had happened...His gaze focused back on the blonde who flipped over on his back and stuck the most delicious looking behind up in the air. Makoto felt a tremble go through his body as he thought about doing things to it that only lovers would normally do. Nagisa's small whimpers and next choice of words were what broke him and any clear-headed thoughts he could possibly have had left.

"Mako-chan...please...please...I'm..."

Makoto's last rational thought was something he remembered hearing in class about when faced with the right kind of situation; humans would revert back to their animal instincts. Never had he thought a moment like this would arise. He was filled with nothing but lust and the natural instinct to breed.

With a growl so unlike himself, he lunged upon the smaller boy's backside and began to dry hump harshly upon that taunt little behind. Nagisa's squeals and moans were enough to urge him on and what with how loud the boy was now; he could only imagine how it would be once he was inside him. He shivered at that thought.

Inside him? Was he really planning on taking it this far? The thought almost stopped his hips from moving altogether. Could he really do this with one of his childhood best friends? Would things be different from here on out? Would they ruin their friendship by doing this? Sadly, he didn't get much time to ponder much longer before his brain shut down entirely from the cries his partner let out.

"Ma..Makoooo-chyan! Nnnnn...please...fuck me please...I'm...please..."

He gave up. No more logic here. Makoto sat up and pulled back, earning a whine from the latter. Fumbling with his belt as quick as he could whilst his breath came out in harsh rasps. He was losing it fast and the sight before him wasn't helping. Below, he could both see and hear Nagisa whimpering and squirming as he wriggled and thrust up his behind in the air as if already being fucked by something invisible. Makoto felt turned on near tears at the sight. He only wished he would stop shaking so much so he could get his pants off faster. "Just...nnggh...hold on Nagisa...I'm hurrying. Just hold on..."

"Mako-chan! Please! I can't...I'm so...I need it...please hurry!"

He had never heard his friend so needy. It then occurred to him that Nagisa needed this more than he did. This was what was going to cure him. "God Nagisa! I'm trying. Just hold on please!"

"I can't! I need this badly! Please Mako-chan! I'm begging you! Please."

Makoto finished with his belt and yanked his pants and briefs down. He didn't even bother taking them off. Just the fact that he had his erection out and free was enough as he guided it toward Nagisa's sweaty entrance. Not before he wrung his hands in his wet shirt and used the water to lube himself up. He wasted no time pushing in at his friend's begging request. When he had made it halfway in; he stopped to lean forward and check on the squirming blonde.

"Nagisa...I'm halfway in. Are you...okay?"

He heard him whimper and for a moment he feared they just might have to stop. He was surprised and had to suppress a moan when he felt the younger boy's insides clench around his member.

"Nnnnn...No! Please don't stop! I want...I want more! Please! I can take it! I need it! Please!"

It was just like Nagisa to throw caution to the wind. He loved him and wouldn't let him down. Slowly, he pulled back and before Nagisa could protest; he let out a choked cry as Makoto thrust himself all the way in. He held still and once again strained forward; it took all he had not to thrust like a maniac into that wonderful tight heat.

"Na...Nagisa...I'm in all the way. Does it feel...is this okay?"

When the smaller boy gave no response he felt a cold shiver. Had he really hurt him? "Nagisa?" He held his breath as he waited for the boy's reply.

"It's fine...Mako...chan?"

He let out the breath he had been holding. "Yes, Nagisa?"

"You can...move, you know." The boy then craned his head and for the first time he got to see the beautiful flushed smile upon his friend's face. "Please...Mako-chan...I want this."

He couldn't help but smile a soft smile of his own at this. "Then I shall give it to you."

He slowly reared his hips back and gave the first thrust...followed closely by the second...then a third. It didn't take long for him to pick up a gentle rhythm as he listened to the beautiful cries and moans of his new-found lover. He knew neither one would last very long but something told him that it didn't matter...that for this type of meeting would not be their last.

"Harder! Nnnn...Mako-chan! Harder...hah please!"

Makoto could feel his friend's insides clutching tightly around him. An unspoken message of what he wanted.

How could he deny someone he had grown to love so much?

With a long animalistic groan, he slammed himself as deep as he could go and released all he had to offer. Some twisted part of his brain briefly wondered if his seed had some place to go? He dismissed the thought as being locked in pure instinctual lust. Below him, Nagisa was having a heavy orgasm of his own. The words tumbling out of his mouth were almost enough to send Makoto into a second orgasm despite his cock softening up.

"Oh Mako-chan! Hnn...I'm cumming! It's...so deep inside. Please. please don't pull out! Please keep it there! I can feel it twitching and it's so big!"

He clutched his arms around the smaller boy as he emptied out the last of himself. "Nagisa..." He whispered his name like a mantra over and over softly. Let himself collapse and go limp as the boy below him screams of pleasure died down from moans to quiet after-whimpers. Neither spoke as slowly he lifted himself up and pulled out, a small whimper from the blonde echoed alongside the squelch, and he rolled over to the side next to him..both panting harshly. It was after a few minutes that Nagisa spoke.

"I...I feel like I just swam a marathon...I think my fever broke Mako-chan..."

Makoto sat up abruptly at this and placed a hand on Nagisa's forehead. Sure enough, it no longer felt hot. He was sweaty and still a bit red in the face though. He felt heat stir in his lower region as his eyes met the blonde's who smiled a post-haze lazy smile. If he hadn't been worried about getting caught by Haruka; he would have no problem going at it with him all over again.

Haruka...

Makoto's eyes widened as he realized his water-crazed friend would probably be back any minute. Before he could voice his thoughts; the door shot open and their stood the blue-haired swimmer himself. It felt like he had somehow once again had cold water dumped on his head. He wanted nothing more than to melt right in the spot he sat in. This couldn't look like anything else. Nagisa had snaked his leg around him again and his own hand had been resting on the smaller boy's hip. Both were sweaty and Nagisa's behind was exposed and still leaking with traces of Makoto's essence. It would have been an erotic sight had it not been seen by the one person he had hoped not to see. Nagisa spoke up first.

"Haru-chan! I...we..!"

Haruka's face showed no change as he set the small bag down on the table. He then turned to face them with only a few simple words.

"I bought the medicine. I'm going to go sit in the tub if that's alright. I can make dinner after that."

Makoto then spoke up as Haruka turned to leave. "Are you...mad Haruka?"

He paused in his steps and stood with his back facing them. "No. I'm surprised."

Makoto drew in a deep breath. "About what we did?"

"No. That you didn't do it sooner."

With that, he walked out and off into the bathroom; leaving the two boys stunned at his remark. Nagisa then cracked a big smile and turned to face Makoto.

"Well, that went well! I'm glad Haru-chan approves!"

Makoto closed his eyes and smiled an awkward smile as the younger boy wrapped his arms around his neck and collapsed on his chest. 'If he wants to call it approval...'

"Nagisa...what to do with you?"


End file.
